Dreams of Two
by Dreams 0f Two
Summary: My first fanfic, Written by me and my friend Hope you enjoy it.


I love writing, and I love YuGiOh.. even if I am not quite familiar with everything about it. This is a co-op wrote. I don't own YuGiOh nor the charries portrayed within this fan fic. The story is part of an on going story a friend and I are writing. ^_^;; Bullies, We can't stand them now can we? Yugi is always finding himself getting picked on and bothered.. but what happened when they take it a step too far..? A group of the school yard trash has gotten tired of Tea comming to Yugi's rescue. So in a fit of rage they kidnap Tea! Will Yugi make it there in time? Will he call upon that alter ego still dwelling within him? Yugi still doesn't really know Yami very well.. He has only just learned about this person.. this other half living with in him.. Read on to find out more! Thank you!! D-0-2  
  
He had told her they would get her back. It was lunch time. A time for her , Yugi, Joey and tristan to head to the cafeteria and eat lunch together. She had turned the corner on the way to the hall leading to her desired destination when a hand covered her eyes and mouth. Her bookbag fell from her hand as she struggled. Falling to the floor and scattering across the near empty hall way. Most had already made it to the lunch room. No doubt Yugi and the guys were waiting for her, Yet Tea would not show up. There was a price to pay for confronting the school yard 'gang' and thinking one could get away with it.. She found herself struggling to breath. It was almost as if she were suffocating. Muffled sounds of protest would escape her as she listened to the whispers of.. they sounded familiar.. She just could not place it with something covering her head. Hands were released as she found herself thrown into a small.. well box. As hands rose to tanke the cloth bag off of her head.. Darkness would set in once again.. she had no idea where she was... Surely this was some bad joke right? Small hands curled into fists as they pounded upon the entrance to where ever it was they had locked her, Fingers traveled along the interior of her prison.. Velvet.. a.. a coffin? Thats right. Mitchell had dragged Tea off to the old funeral home. They planned to leave her there until after school as well.. Of course they had taken precautions and drilled small breathing holes in the box.. what fun would a dead girl be??  
  
Yugi was always one of the last to enter the lunchroom.. simply because he had the tendancy to avoid everyone else there unless he was on the heels of one of the other boys. It was unusual for -Tea- to be the late one.. maybe she had just snuck off to talk to someone else? No, Miho was over there.. some of the other girls, too; the others that Tea sometimes talked to. He said nothing at first.. for fear that he was simply behind paranoid.. but by the time he had managed to wolf down his boxed lunch without even tasted it, he was starting to get.. stressed. Tea should have been on time, today of all days; He had talked to the others about their vacation plans, but.. Tea was the real organizer here, and she would have known it. A while before the lunch hour was actually over.. little Yugi had gotten to his feet and slipped out of the lunch room to search for her.. quietly, stealthy checking every nook and corner. And when class time came around.. well.. he might get in trouble, but he didn't head on back to the class. He wasn't going anywhere until he found Tea.. he probably wouldn't even get in much trouble. he was quiet and one of the top ten students in the whole school, for cying out loud; they'd just fuss at him a little. But there was no real sign of her anywhere..  
  
Mitchell snickered softly as he passed Yugi in the halls on the way to his class. They had hopefully been smart about the way they had done things. Noone had been about to see her abduction. Yet they had managed to leave him a little clue as to what happened to Tea. When and if Yugi returned to his locker for books.. he would find her book bag, and other items that belonged to her scattered about. Upon opening his locker he would find a picture of their little group, holding up peace signs. With one exception.. Where Tea's face should have been in the photograph.. was nothing.. it had been rubbed out by an eraser or something. Mitchell sat in his math class calmly, taking notes and doing any normal thing he should be doing. Meanwhile.. Tea had screamed, pounded on the walls of her coffin and clawed away at the velvet lining of her prison in hopes of escape. To no avail. Eventually she fell into a weary sleep. Far to exhausted from fighting .. not to mention.. there really was not all that much air filtering through that box despite the small holes they had drilled into it. A fitful sleep. Plagued with nightmares and frightening thoughts.. From time to time she woke up.. Her voice hoarse as she screamed a single word. "Yugi!" He was beginning to think he had searched everywhere.. and it was hard to control his own frantic thoughts. It took real effort to just.. calm down.. and try to check off every place he had checked, even as sneakers paced relentlessly down the hallway. He paused for a moment.. popping own his own locker just to shove his book bag into it.. when a small sheaf of paper flittered out. It caught his eye, and he bent to touch it.. pick it up.. and examine it. One of his favorite pictures from a little earlier this year.. just a snapshot of the four of them looking silly. It had been, anyway, until some dick ruined it; his suspicious side knew immediately that this was not an accident. Then, carefully, slim fingers locked around the pyramid that hung around his own throat, a small whisper leaving him. "Please.. help me find Tea.. tell me where she is.." Eyes closed for a moment.. before that vengeful spirit answered, Yugi himself feeling as if he were falling into darkness.. and when eyes opened again, they held smoldering garnet in their depths. A cry was heard, somewhere beyond; -her- voice, and then Yugi's shadow simply turned and headed for the exit door. He knew where he was going, now..  
  
The bell had rung.. Joey and Tristan were outside waiting for Tea and Yugi so they could finally finish preparing for the trip. The darker haired boy spotted Yugi and waved a hand. "Hey Yugi.. where is Tea?" Mitchell spoke , his voice low and stern. "Cody. I am going to prove to you once and for all that there is nothing to be afraid of. I got her. She is locked up in a litte coffin waiting for us to play with her. It will be fun man.. Come on.. Snap out of this fear you have over the little shrimp." He had spent alot of time concocting this plan. Watched Tea.. even knew of her relationship with that twerp Yugi..to make a person fall.. you took away their heart.. That is exactly what Mitchell planned to do. Cody finally agreed to go with them.. There were about four or five guys in all.. all of them a part of that little goon squad Cody ran. .. Tea.. she grew tired. Her breaths raspy and weak.. A thin sheen of presperation accosted her body, creating more unfomcort then she already had.. Tea tried to remain calm.. her mind working out ways to stay focused on getting out of this in one piece... Footsteps would be heard, muffled yet comming closer.. Tea could only cringe, her hands reaching into her pockets for anything that might help her out.. Yet all she came upon was her keychain..."No good.. I need to get out.." She whispered softly.. That panic starting up again.  
  
At hearing Tristan's voice.. Yami actually started in surprise.. before he just turned and headed right for the other two boys, looking at them seriously.. evenly, as if sizing them up. These were his warriors..? They might do. The voice that came out of their friend was low and furious. "She's at the furneral home. We must hurry." And.. that was that as far as explinations went; either they would help him or they would not.. but.. Yugi trusted them. That might be enough. Then his gaze narrowed, and he glanced over his shoulder.. as if he'd heard something. Then he just.. fled, taking off as fast as he could go; rightious rage could make one much more fleet of foot.. or.. was that.. fear? Perhaps he had been too lenient on Cody and his friends before.. it -had- to be them, of course. Who else was that stupidly persistant?  
  
Tristan and Joey looked at eachother as Yugi.. sized them up.. At first they thought he had gone a bit nuts and was about to start a fight with them.. Yet he answered. Obviously in a hurry, something was definately wrong. They took off in a run after Yugi, trying to keep up with him. -- They shook.. They rattled , they called her out.. Hands were on either side of that coffin as she tried to keep from getting shaken too hard. Then light. So bright that everything was blurry and fuzzy. She could not see properly for a few moments. Rough hands ushered her out of the tiny prison she had been forced to stay within for over an hour. She blinked hard, trying to focus her vision. "Stop this! Stop it now!" She was trying to shout at them, Yet her voice was a mere whisper. Her clothing clung to her uncomfortably and her legs nearly gave way from becomming numb. Eyes eventually rose, only to make contact with people in masks.. She shook her head confused. "What.. do you want from me?" Then one stalked over and rose his hand, which would come down to strike her across the face, sending her into a stagger. She was not -that- strong.. She could not take hits like some people could. Her staggering steps would be halted by anothers hands upon her holding her still. One of her own hands rose to cup her cheek as well as wipe at the bit of blood trickling from a cut lip.. Just.. hold on Tea.. hold on..  
  
Damn the mere limits of the human body.. breath was rasping harshly in his throat within a few moments, but he continued on with unabating speed; In a while, the wild-haired boy was sending himself up the stairs to a funeral home.. of all damn places. He paused for a moment, panting, those angry eyes shifting up one hall and down another, trying to sense.. yes.. there. Slim hands were balled into fists; though striking another wasn't Yugi's usual mode.. or Yami's, for that matter.. simple anger fueled the motion. Then he was moving again, the other two still following.. just hold on, Tea.. came the strangely unified thought.. and.. not long after.. he had come across a set of double doors. Oh, how embaressing would it be if he accidently burst into someone's ceremony? Doubtful. A leg was lifted, bent, and then slammed into the door with enough force to shove it open; the sound seemed louder than it should have been.. A gold sheen seemed to flicker over those eyes and across his brow. -somebody- was in for it..  
  
"Wait Yuges! Whats going on...?" Joey called out, only to fall silent as Yugi seemed to be in a very big hurry. As they reached the funeral home no time would be taken in heading for the doors Yugi was going for. Then he literally kicked the door in. A glance passed between the two boys.. Yugi was just not the violent type.. so they were a bit shocked. Yet the sound of -someone- being hurt in the other room would cause those thoughts to fade as they bursted in with him.. -- "Don't cry you little bitch." Those words said in her ear as she struggled to get away. One of them had, had their mask removed when she tore it off in a kicking and screaming fit. Even though she would be subjected to a few slaps because of it.. Dante had recieved marks across his cheek in the way of Tea's nails dragging upon that tender flesh.. Then.. th e door burst open. Causing silence.. Stunned. Cody could be heard backing away.. H is eyes wide with fear as he saw -that- Yugi.. Not the whimpy kid who always had people sticking up for him.. oh no something more sinister.. Release.. They released Tea.. and she struggled to keep herself upright, fingers clutching upon that coffin they had kept her in.. Her breaths were hollow and choked. She was definately crying.. Anger.. could be felt coursing off the boys as they saw their friend in a state.. Then it would start. An all out fight.. Joey and Tristan cracking the heads of anyone who happened in their way. Cody ran.. and Mitchell grabbed Tea and began to usher her up a flight of steps.  
  
He didn't just step in.. he -stormed- in, and it seemed the malevolent presence could just be.. felt coming off him.. even as the melee started, nobody went up to him to try and attack. Probably the wisest thing they had done so far.. though they were making up for it all with worse errors. ody backed off.. the bully had seen his victim in this state once more.. and when he ran, Yugi simply let him go. No, another boy had grabbed onto Tea and continued to harass her, dragging her along; and the shadow simply stalked after them both.. before that cold, vicious voice rose. "Remove your hands from her -now-, scum!" There was no threat following, but that tone was all the warning anyone could have needed.. Mitchell spun about, his grip upon Tea tight and unyeilding.. Yet he saw something in Yugi's eyes.. Something that was not right, no.. He pushed Tea down the few steps he had forced her up. Sending her right into Yugi. A soft sound of pain escaped her, as her hands grasped upon the coat he wore, her head falling heavy against his chest. Joey and Tristan had pretty much taken care of the little followers. Yet neither was done yet... Rather they were chasing down Cody, who had probably pissed his pants by this time.. She was a mess.. She did not feel or look all that great either. They had frightened her beyond the normal kid pranks some bullies.. They had actually hurt her. Placed her in a box.. if they guys had not come along.. who knew what would have happened. She was shaking. Her legs were desperately trying to keep her standing, yet failing miserably.. The girl simply clung to him.. trying to catch her breath and sobbing. He pretty much.. well.. caught her, arms snugging around her body as Tea was flung against him.. though he looked past her, a hand pointing up at the other, a snarl etching itself on his face. "You have trepassed upon the soul of my friend.. do not think that you shall escape forever! You OWE me a game..!" And then the sobbing of Tea became more important.. and carefully, gently, he hugged her. "Come on, tea.. let's go back down now.." That.. was a more familar tone.. Yugi's own small voice crooning to her.. soft, low, and trying to be calming as he could manage. He was still holding her.. trying to lead her back, feeling along the steps.  
  
Tristan and Joey were heading back to the scene of the crime. "What should we do? call the police? She doesn't even look like she can walk right now.." They were both concerned.. Mitchell had gotten away with those simple words from Yugi.. of course he had no idea just -how- he would pay with a game... Tea tried to blink back tears... Her mind scrambling to try to put together what happened. Then his voice. Soft and gentle would be caressing her ears. Offering her a light in the darkness that tried to consume her with fear.. "Y--yugi..?" She whispered softly as she rose her head wearily to gaze up at him. She looked so worn out.. Her lower lip was swelling and cut, thanks to a ring the one who had slapped her wore. She felt miserable.. Her eyes were shutting.. "Thank you for comming.. all of you.. I.. I am sorry I missed lunch with you all.." She attempted a smile. Yet winced as her mouth stung with pain.. Then she moved as Yugi helped her along.. it was a painful process. Her legs were wobbly and the lack of air had made her dizzy.. Her parents were still out of town.. they would be the entire summer.. Yet she was afraid to be alone now.. She kept getting targeted..She shuddered. "Lets get out of here.."  
  
There would be no real escape for Mitchell. The shadow did not forget.. and did not forget. There was only a momentary reprieve, as Yugi's attention was on the girl.. "_q- It's up to her.. but I would call the police.. this is a little much.." It was one thing to get in fights with boys.. but they had kidnapped, hidden, and assaulted a -girl-. And who knew what else they would have done? A little shiver went over him as his temper threatened again, but then it calmed.. "Don't worry about lunch..! .. Do you.. need to sit down or something..?" He was supporting her.. letting her lean her unbalanced weight against his small frame. Tea glanced at the coffin and shook her head, that fear crawling inside her once more... "I jsut want to go.. I don't want to be here anymore.." Though it would probably be a good idea to call the police while they were still at the scene of the crime, Not to mention Tea had left alot of evidence upon her attackers in the form of scratches... "Yes.. they went to far this time.. I.. I am afraid of what might happen next time." Not that any of the three people with her would let her go anywhere alone after this little fiasco had happened. She gingerly sat down next to the coffin that lay on the table and her head lowered. The least she could do was not weigh Yugi down, she felt dirty.. as if a piece of her had been stolen during that process. Tristan and Joey went off to find a phone to call the police then, after making sure that Yugi and Tea would be okay.. Then a hand of hers rose, shaking.. as it reached for his own.. "I knew you would find me.. I knew it.. I just had to hold on and everything would be alright.. and it was.." She tugged him closer then, hugging him to her. "I am always safe with you near me.." She whispered...  
  
"Just for a little while.. " He tried to convince her, and finally she gave in.. he looked towards the other boys and nodded, murmuring a 'thanks' as they went to search for the phone. Yugi would be pulled down next to her, sitting close.. then, quietly, he spoke to her. "Maybe you should.. stay at someone's house until your folks come back. " He didn't suggest his own.. just.. -somewhere-. This was ridiculous. Then she grabbed his hand. He responded.. truthfully.. whispering. "I asked.. where you were.. and he knew." He.. being his own shadow. Then she hugged him, and.. he didn't mind."-m- Sorry.. for being a little late.. " "My parents will be away the whole summer Yugi.." She said quietly. Her head came to rest upon his shoulder, her eyes closing wearily "Tell him thank you for me.. Thank you Yami.. if you can hear me that is.." Her words were low and quiet. Perhaps she could stay at Miho's house. Or maybe even Yugi's house, Though she did not want him to feel uncomfortable with her around twenty four hours a day.. It would only be for a little bit though if she considered it. School let out in less then two weeks. They still had to finish planning and adding the finishing touches to their trip. In the distance police sirens could be heard, along with the wail of an ambulance. Tea cringed slightly. "You won't leave me with you Yugi? I.. I don't want to have to be alone.. She wondered though.. "How.. how do you think -he- knew where to find me?"  
  
"Yeah.. but it's only a little while before we.. leave." Then the weight of her head rest itself on her shoulder.. and he wondered, secrelt, how he was supposed to tell Yami -anything-.. " -m- Can try." Then he went quiet for a moment.. trying to let the feeling just.. drain out of him. Though the loud echoes of approaching sirens didn't help that much.. "I'm not going anywhere." Stubbornly. Just let somebody try to remove him. The little bugger could be tenacious. Then he gave a very slight shake of his head.. as to not disturb her resting-spot.. and then he said, uncertainly. "I'm.. not sure.. I don't really know -how- he does anything.." And.. though Yugi would have been unhappy with it.. Yami didn't even know, either. It was just there.. with no clue to where it came from, or any inclination of how deep it went.. how far. She nodded slowly. It did not matter. She hoped his alter ego would -know- The pure fact that she was clinging to him tightly and refusing to let go would hopefully show how much it meant to her... Then more footsteps.. Police and medical technicians were entering the large room. Causing Tea to shink against Yugi. This was a traumatic experience for her! they forced the two apart. So that she could be checked out, and the police questioned Yugi and the other boys.. Then they would offer the group a ride to Yugi's house. Tristan and Joey went on their way after making sure Tea was alright.. Solomon would be filled in by the police and a quick call to her parents would have Tea staying at their house. already the law enforcement were apprehending the suspect of this crime. Abduction, holding someone against their will, assault.. tea struggled to stay calm as the sirens went blaring up and down the street for most of the evening.. wrapped in a blanket she had curled up on Yugi's bed and taken a nap. Meanwhile Solomon prepared th em all a meal so that when she awoke, they would have a bite to eat.  
  
Well.. he knew it was coming.. though he'd stayed as close to her as he could. he told the story as it had happened.. mostly.. though, to cover the simple fact that he had -known- where they were, he claimed he overheard a friend of Cody's talking about the planned misadventure. No way to prove it hadn't happened.. though it made him feel a little guilty. Yami had made him into a liar.. though.. everything went allright in the end anyway. Tea was treated for her little wounds.. and then they were all given a ride to the Kame store. For hours, it seemed, one could hear sirens as the boys were round up.. kind of satisfying to hear. Maybe Yami wouldn't get his wish, after all.. he had slipped off as Tea went to sleep in his room, chattering animatedly with his grandfather. Helping cook, though probably getting in the way more often than not. She woke eventually. In another sweat soaked nightmare.. The girl did not think she could ever go anywhere that had close quarters again. Hand rose to thread through her hair, Miho had been by earlier as she slept to drop off things for Tea.. She stumbled wearily from Yugi's bedroom, those hands raising to rub her face, Which only made it hurt more.. She made it to the kitchen.. She did look a bit better at least. Save for the bruising about her cheek and split lip. She offered a half smile as she spotted the two making dinner and conversating. "Hi.." She whispered softly as she leaned against the door. "I am so sorry Solomon. I do not wish to be a burden upon you or Yugi." Cheeks flushed slightly. She could only imagine what he thought. Tea had been getting into -nothing- but trouble lately. "Yugi was very brave.. He scared them away.." She quieted for a moment then as she tried to think.. Tea was starting to simply block all the horrific memories that had happened over the past week.  
  
The conversation had, at least, drifted away from today's events.. in fact, it sounded like Yugi was pestering the older man for upcoming duel information. Anything with money.. well.. Yugi would be there. It was probably ridiculous that he could collect that much off a game.. Solomon would probably end up slipping the boy something, though Yugi would scream about it. Then she spoke, and Solomon glanced over his shoulder. "Ah, glad to see you up, miss Gardner!" .. and with that, the older man gave Yugi a tiny push away from the counter. Maybe -that- would get the boy out from underfoot. Yugi just murmured unhappily under his breath, before just going over to the 'fridge and digging around for drinks. Solomon just kept speaking. "Tch.. burden? You're fine, Tea.. it's no bother.. To be honest, having all this company around is entertaining." Hey, he liked to talk, and kids were honestly more fun than adults. "Did he? " Yugi then just turned, flushing. "Yeah, grandpa.. didn't you know? I'm the five-foot-three terror of Domino high!" This kind of playful teasing seemed normal for the both of them.. though, to a stranger.. they probably just sounded strange.  
  
It was far from strange to Tea. After all she had been Yugi's friend since she was a little girl. Her mood was brightening up considerably. Solomon and Yugi were so wonderful to be around. She settled upon a seat those hands folded gently within her lap. She did not know exactly how much the elderly man knew about her and Yugi.. Though Solomon usually was far more insightful on the feelings of the kids who came to his shop daily. "Did Yugi tell you? We want to go to Egypt and the other islands this summer. We were wondering what you would like us to bring back for you.." She did not speak for herself now adays.. It was always we, or us, not me... "I can sleep on the couch as well. It was very comfortable the other evening." She added not quite wishing to force someone out of their bed because of her. A hand rose to rub her arm, where a bruise lay from the grip that Mitchell had put upon it. She was just happy to be safe. "My little terror.." She murmured happily.  
  
"Of course, Yugi's already explained a lot of it.. if I can ever get him to -stop- is the question." The boy just flushed, setting out drinks on the little table; the places were set and all. It was just up to Solomon to finish the cooking.. then the boy just stood, looking uncertainly from one to the other; his grandfather had made it clear he didn't much want Yugi's help. Probably because the youth couldn't cook. "Oh, Yugi probably knows what I'd like.. a 'senet' board, or something like it. Game pieces..! That one plays like backgammon!" They.. knew their games, anyway. Then the older man waved at Yugi to sit.. food brought over, a fish over rice kind of thing, which Yugi carefully nibbled at before actually deciding it wouldn't hurt him to eat it. Then Yugi spoke up. "You can use my room.. I can sleep on the couch.. it's not a big deal.." Solomon just.. stayed out of that. He was a little old to be sleeping on couches -or- the floor. Tea was hungry, If it was one thing the girl had .. well it was an appetite, her metabolism seemed to always be flying.. Sometimes she ever managed to astonish Joey and Tristan. She ate her food , yet still managed to chat cheerily with Yugi and his grandfather. "Oh alright! I am su re we can find something like that there!" She responded to Solomons request, Then head would turn towards Yugi as he stated she could sleep in his bed. "Alright.. If you don't mind.." What would most likely happen though, would be both of them crashin on the sofa and the floor near eachother. Though she ate well. It still hurt her mouth and from time to time she would wince. Oh if she could get her hands on those boys.. Yet.. she would cease to think about it. She was safe now and Yugi was there to protect her. It would be odd going to school though.. She was not sure she could do it looking like a beaten rag doll. She fidgeted slightly. If she were home she'd ask her parents for a few days off.. but well she wasn't and the last thing she wanted to do was be a bother to Solomon while Yugi went to school.  
  
"Of course! I'm sure we'll find all kinds of stuff to bring home..! " Yugi, well.. got excited over the kind of thing. First ever recorded boardgames! How about that? Then he just nodded to Tea. "Yeah.. it's okay.. the couch is no problem.." He was, well.. small enough to fit pretty well. Though he could somehow see Tea's same image there.. both of them falling asleep, just passing out in front of the TV and the like. Though he didn't quite divine her thoughts about school.. he'd gone looking pretty rough on some days, himself. Yugi had munched down his portion neatly.. to be honest, it didn't take much to feed him. She finished her meal with ease and leaned back in her seat once again. "That was great Solomon! I really enjoyed it." A smile would be offered to the elderly man as she excused herself from the table.. Upon heading towards the bathroom she noticed a few of her bags set to the side.. Ah Miho had brought her things over.. They would be lugged to Yugi's room and one of her uniforms would be taken out and set neatly over Yugi's desk. Then her tooth brush would be taken from the bag, along with her night shirt and robe before she headed to the bathroom for a shower. She needed it. She had already taken one earlier, but she was wearing Yugi's sweat pants and teeshirt again.. Poor guy was going to run out of clothes at the rate Tea got into trouble with her own. After her shower she would head back to the kitchen and begin to wash the left over dishes from supper. She was still in a chipper mood, her voice calling out to Yugi and Solomon. "I heard that tonight is the big tournament. Seto Kaiba is supposed to be challenging the American champion."  
  
When she left, well, the Mutou's let her go.. she pretty much had the roam of the place, small though it was; it was cozy, anyway. It had the feeling of 'home'.. like many homes did not. At least yugi was spending time -with- Solomon; it seemed like the youngster was getting into a lot lately.. but as they talked, Solomon's worry eased. He seemed very much alright.. his grandson as cheerful as always. Though.. when Tea came back, the older man chided her. "You're the worst guest ever, Tea! .. don't you know you're supposed to lounge around and make us do everything?" Though it didn't take much to clean up.. dishwasher and everything! Boys had to do it the technical way. Then Yugi's brows quirked slightly. "Kaiba, huh..? " He'd.. beaten Kaiba, once. Or Yami had, at any rate. "Well, glad to hear he's feeling better." A flush after that. "Oh Solomon..!" Tea giggled as he chided her. "I have been comming here for over ten years. I would think of you more of my family then me being a guest." She grinned at him only to quiet down a bit as Yugi mentioned Kaiba.. "back with a vengence from what I understand.." Those two were feirce when ever they got around a deck of duel cards and eachother.. Tea hoped that they could avoid Kaiba while on their vacation. She settled upon the couch near Yugi as they began to watch the duel begin. Alright, perhaps she didn't just sit there, rather she curled up, resting her head gently upon Yugi's shoulder as she viewed the battles opening. Yet those eyes would begin to slide shut, weariness taking over her.. She had, had a rough day after all.. Tea did not much mind that Solomon was there, Her fingers linked with Yugi's own, as if a ward to prevent him from magically dissapearing on her, then those breaths became steady and shallow as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Kaiba.. well.. Yugi tried. Really -did- try to be friendly with the other boy.. but Seto was so prideful and .. well.. snotty that it was hard. And than, after that little thing with the theft and Seto's resultant.. er.. mental breakdown.. he was sure Kaiba would hate him more than ever. He just sighed. "Too bad.. I mean, not that he's back..! That we got off on the wrong foot, you know..?" Typical. He tried to see he good in everybody..- tried-.. some people, well, you had to dig really damn hard. Fingers linked with his own.. then.. after a moment.. he glanced to the side, seeing Tea's head drop slightly. He didn't move.. he could sit here, for a while.. Solomon just gave one knowing glance to the linked hands, smiled, and headed off downstairs. Ah, well, he'd known about -Yugi's- side of it for a while.. but Tea responded? How cute was young love. He'd probably embaress them with stories about how -he- met the missus later! 


End file.
